A polyacetal resin is widely used as an engineering resin because of its excellent mechanical strength, fatigue resistance, electrical properties and the like.
However, since the polyacetal resin has high crystallizability, it has drawbacks that a molded article of it undergoes warpage or sink marks by heat dissipation immediately after injection molding and after heat dissipation (cooling), the molded article further undergoes dimensional changes such as warpage when it is exposed to a high temperature and humidity. Particularly, in case of a thin-walled molded article, remarkable warpage appears on it.
The present invention has been completed based on finding that warpage of a thin-walled molded article is reduced when the amorphous layer, which is the skin layer of the molded article, is made as thin as possible, compared to the total thickness, by using a specific boron nitride.
Japanese Patent Publication Unexamined No. 94185/1971 discloses that boron nitride is added to polyoxymethylene. However, it does not disclose the specific boron nitride used in the present invention and the thin-walled injection molded article of the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thin-walled molded article of a polyacetal resin, whose dimensions change very little at a high temperature and humidity.